1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to global positioning systems (“GPS”). More specifically, it relates to operable media and associated software that track location of secured items with an associated tag.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Global positioning system tracking is a method of tracking the exact location of an object. A GPS tracking system, for example, may be placed in a vehicle, on a cell phone, or on special GPS devices, which can either be a fixed or portable unit. GPS works by providing information on exact location. It can also track the movement of a vehicle or person. For example, a GPS tracking system can be used by a company to monitor the route and progress of a delivery truck, and by parents to check on the location of their child, or even to monitor high-valued assets in transit.
GPS chips or tags are well-known in the art, GPS chipsets are utilized to track various objects or persons, including children, electronics, firearms, etc., from an electronic device. The electronic device simply fires a signal through a server to the chipset, and the chipset returns a signal containing its location.
The issue of installing GPS systems on or in firearms has been discussed previously, for example in McCarthy, Kevin E. “Feasibility of Installing Global Positioning Systems on Firearms”, OLR Research Report, State of Connecticut General Assembly, Office of Legislative Research, 2013-R-0069 (Jan. 24, 2013). The foregoing publication discusses several patent applications—such as U.S. Patent Pub. No. 2011/0309975 and EPO App. No. EP2282158—and products—such as PORTMAN SECURITY SYSTEMS Weapons Intelligent Tracking System and 3ARC Weapons Intelligent Tracking System—that attempt to resolve this issue. However, the article points out several drawbacks of the existing art, for example ineffective or incomplete tracking, insufficient battery life and the ability to thwart the system by failing to recharge the battery, and privacy concerns.
There are many further drawbacks of current GPS chips as well. One, in particular, is the one-on-one nature of conventional devices, which further contributes to a lack of security and backup mechanisms. For example, if a firearm is stolen and the owner of the firearm is unavailable to track the firearm, then the owner would be unable to retrieve the firearm, and the firearm would remain in the wrong hands, which may lead to further crimes.
Accordingly, what is needed is a more effective system and method of tracking assets and persons with GPS-tracked tags that are capable of being tracked by users and authorized third parties, such as law enforcement. However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the field of this invention how the shortcomings of the prior art could be overcome.
All referenced publications are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Furthermore, where a definition or use of a term in a reference, which is incorporated by reference herein, is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate disclosure of the invention, Applicants in no way disclaim these technical aspects, and it is contemplated that the claimed invention may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.
The present invention may address one or more of the problems and deficiencies of the prior art discussed above. However, it is contemplated that the invention may prove useful in addressing other problems and deficiencies in a number of technical areas. Therefore, the claimed invention should not necessarily be construed as limited to addressing any of the particular problems or deficiencies discussed herein.
In this specification, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge, or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.